Bionic Academy
The Davenport Bionic Academy '''is on a high-tech island, not far from the coast of Mission Creek. It is where the bionic soldiers train to be bionic heroes instead of soldiers. This is also where Adam, Bree, Chase, and later on, Leo teach them as mentors. After the upgrade in The Vanishing, the students no longer need training, the academy is now under Adam and Leo's hands, to prepare them for the next chapter. Components '''Mentor Quarters: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's room, located above the main academy. It is where they live. The quarters include capsules, couches, a fireplace, a swimming pool, and a view of the sea. In First Day of Bionic Academy, Donald stated that the academy had an undersea level, which he led Bree (and the audience) to believe would be the Rats' quarters. However, it is now known that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sleep in quarters above the academy. Hydroloop: A "train on a tube" like system able to move between the mainland (Mission Creek) and the Academy in thirty seconds for those who don't have geo-leaping. It is also the main means of transportation on the island. It costs $50,000,000 according to Donald Davenport. It was damaged by Sebastian during the Rebellion in an attempt to destroy Davenport, but it was repaired later on. Leo gets nauseous using the Hydroloop. Common Area/Classroom: The main room of the academy. It has a large window. It looks (and is used) more like a lounge area, with the Training Center holding the lectures. This room has two configurations, the first one has a large conference/bar table near the screen, the second one has four consoles and lacks the conference desk, in this second configuration it doubles as a tactical room. Training Center: It has a large area used for practice fights, with a stage/standing area behind it. Mr. Davenport also uses the area as an auditorium. It also has a structural wall Leo damaged. It has many functions. It has two main configurations: the first one being an open room, and the second one has mini walls, tables, and chairs set up. Capsule Dormitory: The Capsule Dormitory is where the students live. It was created by Donald should the Bionic Army require it. Leo was assigned to the dorms but refused. Hangar: Supposedly Mr. Davenport's jet was stored there until Bob took it. Equipment Room: Multiple technologies of Mr. Davenport were placed on the Island. Adam took a Jet Wing from it and Former Principal Perry stole several pieces of technology (such as a Cyber Cloak) on her attempt to point out security flaws in the academy (as a pretext to have Donald hire her as head of security). Weapons Area: An arsenal of weapons and dangerous explosives are stored there. Only Donald, Douglas, the Mentors, and Perry have access. Cafeteria: The academy has a cafeteria. It is seen in Forbidden Hero, Spike vs. Spikette, and Bionic Action Hero. Kitchen: According to Donald and Adam, the Academy has a kitchen. Security Office: Where Perry possibly lives and where the academy is monitored. Only Perry can enter with a set of security keys. High-Tech Maze: Under the academy is a maze where Donald used to test Adam and Chase. Members Current Members Adam Davenport (co-leader, mission command, and field support) Leo Dooley (co-leader, tech support, mission command, and field support) Daniel Davenport (field support) Taylor Krane (field support) Kieran Daniels (field support) Rio Daniels (field support) Logan Krane (field support) Katherine Krane (field support) Spin Krane (field support) Bob Krane (field support]] Kate Krane (field support]] Bionic Soldiers (field support) Former Members Sebastian Krane (trainee; arrested for leading the bionic rebellion) Lexi Krane (trainee; arrested for helping in the bionic rebellion Tank Krane (trainee; arrested for helping in the bionic rebellion Allies Elite Force New League of Heroes Enemies Victor Krane (deceased) Sebastian Krane (incarcerated) Lexi Krane (incarcerated) Tank Krane (incarcerated) Dr. Gao (incarcerated) Rodissiius' Family of Shapeshifters (incarcerated) The Yodeller (incarcerated)